Nobody Understands Me
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: 12 year old Hannah Bing hates her life, She starts hanging out with the wrong crowd and gets into trouble.CHAPTER 4 FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1: My Life Sucks

AN: Hello children. This is an old fic that I wrote sometime ago. I never posted it because I didn't know how good it was. I decided to post the first few chapters and see how it does. If it gets a good response then I'll update it. If it doesn't then I won't update it. So let me know what ya think whether you like it or hate it. Thax!  
  
This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with four kids, 12 year old Hannah, 8 year old Daniel, 5 year old Jackson and 2 year old Sarah and Monica is 5 months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are married with three kids. 13 year old Emma, 8 year old Samuel and 1 year old Isabella. Joey and Phoebe are married with two kids 10 year old Joey and 4 year old Lily. They all have houses close to each other.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. The Bing kids, Tribbiani kids, and the Geller kids (Except for Emma) are mine.  
  
Title: Nobody Understands Me  
  
Rated: PG-13 for drugs, violence, and language.  
  
Summery: 12 year old Hannah Bing hates her life, She starts hanging out with the wrong crowd and gets into trouble.  
  
Chapter 1: My Life Sucks  
  
Hannah Bing sighed as she walked through the halls of her junior high school. Her next class was Home Economics. She hated cooking which surprised everyone since her mom is a chef. She sighed as she walked into the classroom filled with stoves, sinks, and countertops. She saw her cousin Emma talking to her friends. Her and Emma were bestfriends being only 6 months apart in age. She walked over to her. "Hey Ems" she said softly. Emma smiled "Hey" The girl next to her laughed "Isn't she the girl who's parents got caught making out at parents night" she giggled.  
  
Emma saw the hurt in her cousin's eyes. "Brandy!" she said elbowing her in the ribs. "Sorry about her Brandy doesn't know when to shut her big mouth" she said. Hannah nodded "That's okay I hate my parents they're always embarrassing me like that" Hannah whispered. "Aww come on Uncle Chandler and aunt Monica aren't that bad" Emma said "Yea well they're not your parents" Hannah hissed as she walked away.  
  
The rest of the day went by too slow for Hannah. She was at her locked getting her things. Brandy was at her locker with s group of girls Emma was one of them. Brandy saw Hannah watching them. She grabbed the brunette next to her and pretends to make out with her. A red head standing next to Emma cleared her throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing this is a school not a hotel" she giggled. "Her mom's a slut" Brandy giggled. Emma watched her cousin slam her locker shut and race from the building in tears.  
  
Hannah walked in to her house. She heard her little brothers fighting over the Playstation 2. She stomped into the living room. "Would you two shut up" she snapped. "But Daniel won't let me play" Jackson cried. "Give that to me you little cry baby" she snatched the controllers to the game and smashed them on the table. "There now no one can play" she yelled. "Mommy!" Jackson cried. "Don't bother if dad's home she won't come" she snapped as she stormed up the stairs and to her bedroom.  
  
Monica came out of her bedroom wearing a robe and her hand resting on her small stomach. "Figures" Hannah mumbled. "Hannah what's wrong with Jack" she asked. She shrugged "Don't know, don't care" she said. Chandler came out of the room "Mon what's going on" he asked. Jackson came running upstairs with one of the broken controllers. "Mommy, Hannah broke our game" he cried showing it to her. "Hannah why'd you break your brother's game" she asked. "Because he's a brat and a cry baby" she snapped. "He was fighting over the stupid thing with Daniel" she added. "So what that's no reason to break it you should have come and got me" Monica said.  
  
Hannah sighed "I wouldn't have to if you'd take your hands out of dad's pants once and awhile, you know the girls at school are right mom you are a slut!" she yelled. Monica stared at her 12 year old daughter in shock. Chandler was furious with Hannah. He let his anger get the best of him and did something he'd never done before. He slapped his daughter across the face. She grabbed her cheek. "Hannah Muriel Bing I better never hear you disrespect your mother like that again" he spat out. She just stood there glaring at him. "Do you understand me young lady!" he asked. "I hate you! Go to hell" she cried as she ran to her room slamming the door.  
  
She burst into tears. "I hate this family" she cried throwing a framed family photo at the door. "I hate this house" she cried throwing the porcelain doll her grandma Judy had given her when she was 5. It hit the wall and fell to the floor a crack running through its delicate face. She threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning she left for school with out saying a word to her family. School was hell as usual. She was teased just like every other day. Emma approached her after school. "Hey wanna hang out" she asked. "No thanks Ems I just wanna be alone" she whispered as she left and started toward home. She saw a few girls and boys she knew from a few of her classes. One girl got up and walked over to her. "Hey Hannah come hang with us" she giggled. "Okay Cindy" Hannah said as she slowly followed her. Cindy smiled "Guys this is Hannah" She nodded "Hi" she said. "That's Josh he's mine" Cindy giggled "That's Cassie, Kayla and that cutie sitting alone is Matthew" Cindy added.  
  
Matthew smiled "Hey, so are you the same Hannah who's parents made out at Parents night" he giggled. "Umm yeah" she whispered. "Hey its cool why don't you sit by me" Hannah blushed as she sat down beside him. "You look like you've had a bad day" he said. "Here try this your day will get better in no time" Hannah looked at the joint in his hand.  
  
Chapter 2: Just Say No....Will Hannah just say no?...Coming Soon!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Okay I got this idea from an episode of Moesha I was watching today. Moesha's little brother Miles was caught smoking marijuana so I took the idea and added to it! I know 12 is young but unfortunately I know people who smoked and did alot more that young! It happens but its sad to think kids that young can get that stuff .I know Chandler and Monica aren't that sex crazed its more that they're affectionate and very much in love with each other! Well anyway pretty please read and review! Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2: Just Say No

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with four kids, 12 year old Hannah, 8 year old Daniel, 5 year old Jackson and 2 year old Sarah and Monica is 5 months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are married with three kids. 13 year old Emma, 8 year old Samuel and 1 year old Isabella. Joey and Phoebe are married with two kids 10 year old Joey and 4 year old Lily. They all have houses close to each other.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. The Bing kids, Tribbiani kids, and the Geller kids (Except for Emma) are mine.  
  
Title: Nobody Understands Me  
  
Rated: PG-13 for drugs, violence, and language.  
  
Summery: 12 year old Hannah Bing hates her life, She starts hanging out with the wrong crowd and gets into trouble  
  
Chapter 2: Just Say No  
  
Hannah looked at the joint in his hand. She knew her parents would kill her. "Screw them" she said as she took a hit off the joint. She continued to hang out with her new friends. She'd become the master of lying and sneaking in and out of the house. It wasn't long before her and her "friends" were soon using other stuff too.  
  
Emma was leaving school one day when she saw her cousin hanging out. She gasped as she watched her cousin hit a joint, take a swing of beer and kiss Matthew. She walked up to them. "Hannah what are you doing here" she asked. "Having fun wanna have fun too" she slurred trying to hand her cousin the joint. "No" she said slapping it from her hand. "Come on lets go home" she reached for Hannah's hand. "No go away you loser" she giggled. "Fine I'll just go tell Uncle Chandler and Aunt Monica then" she said starting to walk away. "Ems please we're best friends you can't tell" she pleaded. "Fine I won't for now anyway" Hannah smiled "Thanks" she said hugging her.  
  
Emma sighed softly. Her cousin reeked of beer. She was only 13 just 6 months older than Hannah but she knew her cousin was headed down a dangerous road. She walked into her house. Her mom was in the kitchen feeding her baby sister Isabella. Rachel smiled at her oldest daughter. "Hey sweeite how was school" she asked. "Eh it was okay" she whispered as she took an apple out of the refrigerator. She sat down next to her. "Mom can I ask you something" "Sure honey" Rachel said as she gave the baby a bite of her food. "You and aunt Monica are best friends right" Rachel nodded "Yuh huh" Emma took a bite of her apple. "If you knew something about her and it was something bad would you tell someone" she asked.  
  
Rachel looked at her daughter. "Honey I don't think I know what you mean" Emma sighed softly. "Okay say you saw aunt Monica kissing another guy would you tell uncle Chandler" she asked. Rachel's eyes grew wide. "Oh my God did you see Monica kissing another guy! Was it Richard!" she asked. "No mom and who's Richard" she said. "Oh just some guy she dated before she married Chandler" She looked at Emma. "Well I think I'd talk to Monica first before jumping to conclusions" she answered. "Why do you ask" she added. "Well see I have a good friend and she's doing some stuff she shouldn't be doing and I'm worried she might hurt herself" Emma whispered.  
  
"Who's this friend" Rachel asked. "I..I can tell you" she whispered. "Ems honey if your friend is in trouble she needs your help" Rachel said. "But mom I promised." She said. "Emma do you care about this friend of yours" She nodded. "Then you have to help her." Emma sighed "Its...Its Hannah" she said as she began to cry. Rachel stared at her "Hannah" she said. "What did she do" she asked. "She...she hangs out with a bad group of kids they all smoke joints, use cocaine, drink, and I saw Hannah kiss a guy" she cried.  
  
Rachel washed off the baby's hands and face. "Emma we're going over to your aunt and uncle's house go get Isabella's bag" Emma shook her head. "No you can't tell aunt Monica and uncle Chandler then Hannah will know I told" Rachel looked at her. "Go get the bag" Emma sighed and headed to the nursery. Rachel put the baby's coat on and left a note for Ross. He took Sammy to his cub scout meeting. Emma came back down the stairs with the bag.  
  
Several minutes later they stood at the Bings front door. A little boy the spitting image of Chandler opened the door. "Mommy its Aunt Rachel" he screamed. "Hi Daniel" she said "Hi aunt Rachel where's Sam" he asked. "He's at cub scouts today honey" she answered. Monica appeared at the door her hand resting on her small stomach. "Hey Rach, hey Emma come in" They walked inside. "Mon is Chandler home" Rachel asked. "Yeah he's changing Sarah" Monica answered. "Can you get him we need to talk to you" she said. Monica nodded. "Okay, Chandler, hun can you come downstairs a minute" she called to him.  
  
Chandler came down the stairs with Sarah in his arms. He set her in her playpen and Rachel set Isabella in with her. "Guys is Hannah home" Rachel asked. "No she's at the library doing homework with some friends" Monica answered. Rachel sighed softly. "Mon, Chandler I don't think she's at the library" Monica looked at her. "What is that suppose to mean" she asked. "Hannah's been hanging around with a bad crowd she's doing drugs, drinking and fooling around with boys" Rachel said softly. "You are so full of it Rachel she's only 12 years old she couldn't be doing all that "Monica spat out. "Why, why would you say that Rach she's our daughter we'd know if she were on drugs" Chandler said.  
  
"It...its true uncle Chandler I saw her, she...she tried to get me to smoke with her and I wouldn't" Emma whispered. Chandler turned to look at his niece. "You...you saw her and you didn't try to stop her or come tell us" he snapped. She started to cry. "I did try to stop her uncle Chandler I ...I'm sorry I couldn't" she cried. Chandler sighed softly. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Ems" he whispered. "I...I wanted to help her" she whispered. "You did honey you told your mom and now you're telling us" Chandler said softly.  
  
They all heard the front door open. Hannah walked in. She froze when she saw her aunt Rachel and her cousin Emma sitting on the sofa with her parents.  
  
Chapter 3: Busted...Now that Hannah is busted will she stop or continue with her bad behavior.  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's chapter 2. So who watched the new Friends last night! It was too funny when the pigeon knocked the bowel of lottery tickets out of Phoebe's hands!! Then she called leaving a message as the pigeon! And Joey wishing for Chandler to get the job on the wish bone was so sweet! Monica was something else hiding tickets in her bra, pockets and shoe! Emma's first word Gleeba... Ross "She's gonna to be a scientist" that was cute. When Pheebs asked what the powerball number was and then said they won I got all excited but wow it was a whole 3 dollars! LOL The end was funny too when Gunther said some guy won 10,000 dollars with a ticket he found in the street and the friends all glared at Pheebs! I loved this eppy!! Okay could I be babbling more! Pretty please read and review!! Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3: Busted

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with four kids, 12 year old Hannah, 8 year old Daniel, 5 year old Jackson and 2 year old Sarah and Monica is 5 months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are married with three kids. 13 year old Emma, 8 year old Samuel and 1 year old Isabella. Joey and Phoebe are married with two kids 10 year old Joey and 4 year old Lily. They all have houses close to each other.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. The Bing kids, Tribbiani kids, and the Geller kids (Except for Emma) are mine.  
  
Title: Nobody Understands Me  
  
Rated: PG-13 for drugs, violence, and language.  
  
Summery: 12 year old Hannah Bing hates her life, She starts hanging out with the wrong crowd and gets into trouble  
  
Chapter 3: Busted  
  
Hannah walked in. She froze when she saw her aunt Rachel and her cousin Emma sitting on the sofa with her parents. "Damn it" she said to herself. "I knew that goodie - goodie Emma would rat me out" she mumbled. She decided to play it cool. "Hey guys" she said greeting her family. "I'm gonna go to my room now I have a big test to study for" she said heading up the stairs. "I thought you studied at the library" Monica said softly. "Umm yeah I did but I still need to do a little more studying" she said. "Call me when dinner's ready" she said starting up the stairs.  
  
Chandler stood up. "Hannah get back down here" he said firmly. "But daddy I really need to study" she said going up another step. "Now Hannah!" he said. "I need to study" she said. "Hannah Muriel Bing don't you make me come get you" he said getting angry. She sighed and stomped down the stairs. She glared at her cousin as she walked over to her father. "What" she asked "Where did you really go after school" Chandler asked her. "I told you the library" she hissed rolling her eyes. "Don't lie to your father Hannah" Monica said. "I'm not" she yelled. "Emma saw you Hannah" she said.  
  
Hannah looked at Emma. "Ems I don't know who you thought you saw but it wasn't me" she said giving her a look. "It was you Hannah you were drinking and smoking you...you wanted me to join you" Emma whispered. Hannah laughed. "Did uncle Joey teach you how to act" she asked. "Because that little performance deserves an Emmy" she said sarcastically as she clapped her hands. "Stop it Hannah" Monica hissed. "This has to stop" she said. "So from now on either your father , one of your aunts, one of your uncles, or I will drop you off and pick you up from school from now on" she said. "Like hell you are" Hannah snapped. "That's crap" she hissed.  
  
"Hannah watch your mouth" Chandler said. "Well then tell mom to stop trippin and to get off my damn back" she yelled. "I mean what's the big deal you drink and mom she loves her scotch on the rocks on the twist" she yelled. "Yes but we're adults you're only 12 years old" he said. "and we don't smoke" Monica pointed out. "Yuh huh dad started smoking cigarettes when he was 9 and uncle Ross smoked pot when he was younger" Hannah said. Chandler sighed "Yes I was 9 and very stupid Hannah I regret ever starting and I don't smoke anymore I quit when your mom got pregnant with you" He looked at his daughter. "You're my baby Hannah, I love you and I don't want you to end up strung out on some corner trying to figure out how you're gonna get your next fix" he whispered.  
  
Hannah laughed "Please dad you've been watching too much Lifetime tv movies" she giggled. "Okay then ask your aunt Phoebe about her life on the streets" he said "Ask her how she was addicted to drugs so she resorted to mugging people for the money to get high" he yelled. "Whatever" she snapped. "I'm not a loser like Aunt Phoebe was" she snorted. "Phoebe is not a loser!" he said. Chandler sighed "You know what just go to your room" he yelled. "Fine" she yelled "I hate you and mom all you care about is each other and that stupid baby" she said glaring at her mom's small stomach. She stomped up the stairs and to her room slamming the door.  
  
Chandler followed her to her room. He took her cd player, tv, dvd player, phone, and computer. "Hey that's my stuff" she screamed "Give them back" she yelled. "You'll get them back when you clean up your act young lady" She glared at him. "But I didn't even do anything!" she yelled. "Oh so lying, sneaking around drinking, smoking, and disrespecting your mom and I is nothing huh" Hannah just rolled her eyes. "As for that last remark about us not caring" he said. "Your mom and I care about you Hannah we love you, your brothers and your sister " She smirked. "Not as much as you love each other" she thought. "Umm yeah, okay sure" she said. "Can I be alone now." Chandler sighed as he left closing the door behind him.  
  
Hannah sighed loudly. She felt like she was in prison. "Its time to break out" she whispered as she grabbed her book bag. She emptied her school stuff on to the bed and put some of her clothes in it. She went to her drawer and got her hidden stash of birthday and Christmas money. She crossed the room to her window. Good riddens" she whispered as she climbed out her window and down tree running into her little brothers who were playing on the patio. "Hey Hannah were ya going" Jackson asked. "I'm leaving Jack" she whispered. "When are you coming back" he asked. "Never" she said. "But why" he said beginning to cry. "Because she hates us Jack and she likes to make mommy cry" Daniel answered.  
  
"News flash Dan mom and dad don't care about me, you, Jack or Sarah" she hissed. "They have a new baby coming they don't want any of us anymore" she said. "That's not true" Daniel said. "You're just mad cause they found out you drink and smoke pot" he said. "Don't you know that stuff is bad for you" he whispered "Well you know what I don't care I'll do what I want, when I want , with who I want" Hannah laughed. "So long losers" she said as she ran out of the back yard. Daniel and Jack run into the house to tell their mom and dad about Hannah.  
  
Chapter 4: On The Run...What happens when Chandler and Monica find out their daughter has run away? Will they find her before its too late?....Coming Soon!! 


	4. Chapter 4: On The Run

This fic takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with four kids. 12 year old Hannah, 8 year old Daniel, 5 year old Jackson, 2 year old Sarah and Monica id 5 months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are married with three kids 13 year old Emma, 8 year old Samuel, and 1 year old Isabella. Joey and Phoebe are married with two kids 10 year old Joey and 4 year old Lily. They all have houses near each other.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wish I owned Chandler. The Bing Kids, Geller kids (except Emma) and the Tribbiani kids are mine.  
  
Title: Nobody Understands Me  
  
Rated: PG-13 for drugs, violence, and language  
  
Summery: 12 year old Hannah Bing hates her life. She starts hanging out with the wrong crowd and gets in to trouble.  
  
Chapter 4: On The Run  
  
Monica sat on the sofa with Chandler and Rachel. "How did my daughter get so out of control" she whispered. "Am I that bad of a mother" she said tears filling her eyes. "No Mon you're a great mom, Hannah's just becoming a teenager and we've all done things at that age we weren't proud of" Rachel said softly. "Rach is right honey, hell I know I did alot of things I shouldn't of, I was smoking when I was 9 and tasted my first beer when I was Hannah's age" Chandler told her. "Yeah but the stuff she's doing could get her hurt or killed" Monica whispered "I'm worried about her" she added tears filling her eyes.  
  
Daniel and Jack came running into the living room. "Mommy, daddy, Hannah left" Daniel told them. "What!" Monica cried. "She climbed out her window" Jack whimpered. "She said you hated us and loved the baby in mommy's tummy" he frowned. Chandler stood up "I'm going to check her room" he said heading up the stairs. Monica looked at her two little boys. "Guys Hannah's really upset right now and what she said about us only loving the new baby was wrong your daddy and I love you very much" she whispered pulling them both into a hug starting to cry again. "I hate Hannah, mommy she make you cry" Daniel whimpered. Monica said nothing she just held them close.  
  
Chandler came back down stairs "She is gone Mon her school stuff is dumped all over her bed and some of her clothes are gone" he told her. Just then Sarah started to whimper. Monica let go of the boys "Okay sweeite okay" she whispered starting to get up. "Sit Mon I'll get her" Rachel said softly. "Thank you" she whispered sitting back down. "What are we gonna do Chandler she out there somewhere she could be doing God knows what with God knows who or maybe she's out there alone" Monica whimpered breaking down in sobs. Chandler wrapped her in his arms and gently rocked her. "Shh its gonna be okay honey you need to relax all this isn't good for the baby" he said softly setting his hand on her small stomach. He was never more furious with his oldest daughter for upsetting and worried him and Monica but he was also worried about her hoping that where ever she was she was okay.  
  
Hannah sighed sadly as she walked though the school yard. She wanted to get as far away as possible from her annoying, embarrassing family. She saw her friend Cindy sitting on the bleachers "hey" she said. Cindy smiled "Hey Han what's up" she asked "Nothing just my loser cousin tattled on me my dad grounded me so I left" Cindy nodded "Parents suck" she giggled "Wanna come hang out with me and the guys" she asked "Okay" Hannah said. She followed Cindy to an old abandoned building. "Where are we" she asked. "Oh this place is cool alot of homeless people hang out here but they don't bother us so here we can do what ever we want cause like there's no loser parents" she giggled as they walked in.  
  
Hannah saw Matthew, Josh, Kayla, and Cassie sitting with two other boys she'd seen around school. "Hey Hannah" Kayla giggled "That's Alex he's mine and Nathaniel he's Cassie's" she giggled. "Hey" she whispered. Matthew smiled "Wanna sit with me" She blushed and nodded sitting beside him. He handed her the joint he was smoking. Sometime later they were all pretty much out of it when a couple of older boys came in. "Hey guys mind if we join you we great stuff" one said pulling out a baggie.  
  
The group nodded. The boy with the baggie sat on the other side of Hannah. "Hey cutie wanna try some" he offered her the baggie. " What is it" she giggled. "Acid you lick it man its a trip" She laughed taking one. A little later she was totally out of it. The boy smiled "We're gonna have some fun" he giggled kissing her as he began to pull off her shirt.  
  
Joey, Phoebe and Ross had come over and been filled in on what was going on with Hannah. Monica was a mess Chandler had taken her up to bed to get some rest. He came back down. "She's asleep" he said softly. "Good she needs some rest" Ross whispered. Phoebe sighed softly. "Chandler I think I know where she might be" she said softly. "When I was her age living on the streets there was a building where the homeless people stayed it was also a hot spot for runaway teens, well any teen really that wanted to get high" she said. "Pheebs will you take me to this building" he asked. She nodded "Ross, Rach, Joey will you guys please stay here and take care of Mon and help her with the kids" Chandler asked. "We will and if we hear from Hannah we'll call you or Pheebs cell" Rachel answered. "Thanks guys, so much" Chandler whispered as he and Phoebe left.  
  
Chapter 5: In The Nick Of Time....Will Chandler and Pheebs find Hannah in the nick of time?...Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's note: Hello Children! Well I've has several requests to update this fic! And you know what I had the update all ready and my computer messed up and erased it! GRRR! So I had to rewrite it but couldn't remember everything I wrote so I hope this is good! I promise to try to get the next chapter up faster! Anyway please read and review! Thanx! 


End file.
